


night in

by wiccaning



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Thinkfast, Trans Billy Kaplan, Trans Male Character, Trans Minimoffs, Twins, i love thinkfast, mentions of being outed, trans tommy shepherd, uhh soft, wanda is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccaning/pseuds/wiccaning
Summary: After an argument with his brother, Tommy spends the night with David.





	night in

**Author's Note:**

> yo, heads up and potential tw: theres talk of gender dysphoria and someone being outed/threatening to out someone. stay safe yall :}

He didn’t remember how the argument started. He knew it was probably his fault- most of their arguments were- but he and his brother made up in a day or two.

Except this was the first time he’d ever seen Billy this mad. He looked like he was about to explode, and judging by the blue flash of light that hit the wall, that was exactly what happened. The argument came to a halt as the twins stared at the brand-new hole in their bedroom wall.

Billy broke the silence. “Mom’s going to kill us.”

Tommy looked at him incredulously. “ _Us?_ You’re the one who blew the hole in the wall!”

“I didn’t mean to! You made me mad!”

“I don’t even know what I did! I came home and you just started yelling at me!”

“Oh my god- you are the _worst_ brother sometimes, you know that?” Billy realized what he’d said as soon as the words left his mouth. “Wait-”

Tommy didn’t wait to hear his apology. He ran.

Once he felt he was far enough from the house, he slowed down.

He didn’t know where to go- it was already 8:30 and he didn’t want to go home. He pulled out his phone, going through his contacts. He knew that Cassie and Kate were together tonight, and he didn’t feel like interrupting that. Then he realized there was one place he could go. 

“David!” Someone passing by him looked at him funny, but he ignored them. He sent David a text, asking if he was home, and went into a coffee shop to wait.

He got a text back a few moments later. David had answered him with a “Yes, why?”

Tommy didn’t answer, taking off down the street, and knocking on David’s door a minute later. David opened the door and beckoned him inside.

“Rough night?”

“God, you have no idea,” Tommy said, throwing himself onto the couch. David sat down beside him. “What happened?”

“I don’t even know!” He put his head in David’s lap. “I walk into my room and Billy just starts yelling at me over something. And like, I get it- I’m not an easy person to live with.” Tommy sighed, covering his face with his hands. David ran his hands through Tommy’s hair. He relaxed a little, collapsing his hands on his chest.

“And you know me- I start arguing back and he just keeps getting madder and madder and then there’s a hole in the wall and he decides to say mom’s gonna kill _us_ when _he’s_ the one who blew a hole in the wall in the first place and I just…”

“Took off?”

Tommy nodded. David sighed, running a hand through his own hair.

“I know, I know. But I didn’t really know where else to go.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to assume you’re going to stay the night?”

“If I’m allowed.”

“You probably aren’t, but…”

“But?”

“You’re a bad influence on me, so we’re going to ignore that rule. I’ll text Kim, tell her you’re staying the night.”

A smile broke out over Tommy’s face. He sat up, grabbing David's face and giving him a kiss. “I love you.”

David gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you too. You want to go watch a movie or something?”

“‘Or something’ is a nice idea but…”

“Bad day?” Tommy nodded, resting his head on David's shoulder. They sat there for a bit, in a comforting silence.

“I'm not going to carry you to my room.”

“Guess I’ll race you there,” Tommy said, taking off in a flash.                    

David took his time going to his room. By the time he got there, Tommy had already grabbed his laptop and was looking through Netflix.

“Took you long enough.” He called from the bed.

“Are you going to sleep in that?” David asked.

“I didn’t stop for clothes as I was leaving so, yes.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He didn’t respond. “Tommy, even if it’s one of those days, you can’t sleep in a binder.” Tommy shot David a look from behind the computer and continued scrolling.

“Look, I know it can be rough-”

“David, I’ve had dysphoria for as long as I can remember. Rough is putting it mildly.” Tommy snapped.

David didn’t respond. He leaned against the door frame, a look of concern on his face. Tommy looked up from the computer, running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get mad, it’s just…” He trailed off.

“I know,” David said, moving to the bed. He took Tommy’s hand, lacing it with his own. Tommy leaned into him, sighing.

“I'm sorry, I really am. It’s just… it’s like this feeling of unease in the pit in my stomach that’s always there and sometimes it takes over and I get mad and-”

“Explode. It’s okay. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really, no.”

“Okay, how about this: I’ll find you some pajamas so you can get changed, and I’ll set up the computer.”

“Okay,” Tommy responded. David placed a small kiss on his head and got up.

David went over to his dresser and opened a few drawers, rooting through them to see if he could find anything. Eventually, he found a pair of flannel pants. He threw them at the bed and kept looking.

“Don’t bother trying to find a shirt.”

David turned to look at him. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ll just steal one of your sweaters.”

“We’re becoming that couple now?”

“ _You_ don’t wear them, so,” Tommy said, getting off the bed. “Be right back.” And he was gone. David shook his head and sat back down.

Tommy was back two minutes later. He threw his clothes on the ground and launched himself onto the bed next to David.

“So, what’re we watching?” he asked, sitting up.

“Well, considering all I did in the time you were gone was text my sister, I don’t know. And when did you take that sweater?”

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by his phone ringing. “Shit.”

“What?”

“My mom’s calling me.”

“Are you going to answer it?”

“Nope.” He said, clicking it off. “I will text her in the morning and say I was sleeping.”

“And that will help you how, exactly?”

“By postponing her yelling at me until tomorrow.”

“What’re you going to tell her tomorrow?”

“That I fell asleep at a friends house.”

“Something tells me she’s not going to like that.”

“She’s gonna be more mad that I took off.”

“What if she asks whose house you were at?”

“Then we pray, mostly.”

“You don’t think…?”

“I don’t know.” Tommy sighed. “I know my brother wouldn’t say anything, but my mom’s like, scary psychic, so…”

“So what’re you going to say if she asks?”

“I’ll let you know.”

A silence fell onto the pair. Tommy yawned, laying on the bed. David grabbed his laptop and put it on the edge of the pillow. They put on Brooklyn Nine-Nine and fell asleep, Tommy curled into David’s chest.

They were woken up the next day by David’s younger sister.

“Dad says to get the hell out of bed.” She said, cheerfully. “Hi, Tommy!” She added, quieter this time, before bouncing off, closing the door behind her.

David rubbed his eyes. “Thanks, Kim. Appreciate it.”

“You know she’s gone, right?” David nodded.

“I take it that I have to go now?” Tommy yawned.

“Yeah.”

Tommy turned on his phone. “Oh boy. Hey, if you never see me again, assume I’ve died.”

“You’ll be fine.” David paused. “So how exactly do you plan to leave?”

Tommy refocused, wearing his clothes from yesterday, mischievous grin on his face. “Distract your family. I’ve got super speed, remember?”

“Good luck. Text me later, okay?” David gave him a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs.

Tommy listened, waiting for the voices to get quiet. When they did, he made his move, running to the door and phasing through it. He passed David’s house and slowed down, not in any kind of hurry to get home.

His phone rang. He figured he couldn’t avoid his mother any longer, or she’d have every cop in the city looking for him. That, or she’d teleport and bring him home herself.

“Hi, mom.”

“Thomas.” She sounded very calm. “Where are you right now?”

“Uh, on my way home.”

“Good. Are you planning to tell me where you were last night?”

Tommy froze. “Um… probably?” Wrong answer. Wrong answer

“I see. Anything to say about the hole in the wall.”

“It wasn’t me this time.”

“Interesting. I’ll see you soon.” Click.

Tommy didn’t remember the rest of the walk home. Mainly because he was lost in his head, and, also, because he ran home. He stood on the doorstep for a minute, considering the pros and cons of leaving and going to live in Oklahoma, but decided he didn’t want a repeat of his mom’s reaction after he accidentally set the kitchen table on fire.

Taking a breath, he opened the door. His mom was sitting at the table, petting the cat and drinking tea. There was a magazine in front of her, but it closed when he entered the room.

“Sit.” It was fairly obvious he had no choice. “William! Table! Now!”

Billy was downstairs in about 30 seconds. Wanda pointed to the chair next to him, and he sat.

“Now: what happened last night?”

“Billy got mad and blew a hole in the wall.”

Billy kicked him under the table.

Wanda looked at him. “William?”

He looked away. “Yeah. I didn’t mean to, I swear. I was just mad-”

“-At me,” Tommy interrupted.

“I will turn you into a clock if you don’t stop talking.” Billy snapped.

“William Maximoff!” Wanda did not yell often. She also didn’t lose her temper often. This was a rare occasion where she did. Both boys froze.

She took in a breath before continuing. “Be civil. Billy, why were you mad?”

He didn’t answer. He fidgeted in his seat for a minute. Something clicked in Tommy’s head.

“You weren’t mad at something I did, were you? You’re mad at something else.” Tommy said. Billy sighed.

“…Yeah.”

Wanda placed a hand on his gently. “What happened, sweetheart?”

Billy didn’t look at her. “Some kids are… they’re threatening to out Teddy.”

“They’re _WHAT?!”_ Tommy almost blew up the table.

“Yeah. I don’t know who but its really upsetting him.” Billy shifted. “I’m just pissed off because I know what that’s like. That first year or so after it happened to me was really hard, and I don’t want him to go through that.”

“Find out their names, I’ll talk to them.”

“Thomas, I do not want you to be expelled from a second school.”

“Teddy and I go to the same school! I probably know them! They’d leave him alone if I destabilized them just a little!”

Wanda shot him a warning look. “Does he need anything?”

Billy shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m trying my best, but he doesn’t really like to talk about it.”

“Have you told him about what happened with you? It might be good for him to know he’s not alone in this. Offer him our support too.”

“That’s… a good idea.”

“Hey, what did you mean by ‘threatening’?” Tommy asked.

“He said something about ‘doing homework’ I think.”

Wanda gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Why don’t you give him a call? See how he’s doing, invite him for dinner this evening.”

Billy nodded. “What about the uh… hole in the wall.”

“It will be dealt with.”

“Okay.” Billy paused. “Hey, Tommy, I'm sorry for taking this out on you.”

“Eh. Maybe explain next time, but other than that you’re good. Go comfort your man. Tell him my offer stands if needed.”

“Tommy.”

“Sorry, mom.” He said as Billy went up to their room. Tommy went to get up but was stopped.

“I'm not quite done with you yet, young man.” Where were you last night?”

Tommy groaned and sat back down. “I was at a friend's.”

“Do I know this friend?”

“Yes. Can I go now?”

Wanda sighed. “Tommy, if there’s something you’re not telling me…”

Tommy shifted in his chair. Panic had started to set in and his brain had stopped working.

“I… uh… um…” He tried to talk, but nothing was working. The world was moving between going too fast and too slow, and he wanted it to stop.

He calmed down a little when his mom sat next to him, putting an arm around him. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I pressed. I can see it’s making you upset. Just know, if you need to talk, I'm here, okay? Always.” Her tone was soft.

Tommy nodded, leaning into her side. Finally, he calmed down enough to talk.

“’M sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just want to make sure you’re safe. You running off like that scares me, that’s all.”

He nodded. “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Always.”

“Imbi.” It came out fast, but years of living with Pietro had gotten her very used to people talking in super speed.

She gave him a smile and pulled him into a hug. “I’m proud of you, Tommy. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, do I get to meet your ‘friend’ or?”

“Mom!”

“Sorry, sorry. I just figured that’s where you went.”

“You can meet him another time.”

“I hope so,” Wanda said, giving him a smile. She ruffled his hair as she got up. “Now, let's go fix that hole in the wall.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @transwicccan


End file.
